Inevitable
by KW05
Summary: Quinn/Rachel. Based on Jessie James' song "Inevitable". Rachel and Quinn dated once before, now Quinn is trying to make Rachel see she's in love with her. But Rachel is with another. Femslash pairing don't like it don't read it.


Title: Inevitable  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I did make Abby up!  
Rating: T  
Summary: Based on Jessie James' song "Inevitable" Rachel and Quinn once dated and Quinn is trying to convince Rachel she's in love with her, but Rachel is with another.

* * *

"Why can't you just admit it!" Quinn yelled.

"There's nothing to admit Quinn and besides I'm with someone."

"She's isn't good enough."

"So what?"

"You don't get it!"

"Look it's just not the right time for us right now."

**It's not the right time, that's what you say  
But you're wrong  
I'm impatient, 'cuz I know what I want  
**

"Why do you keep telling me that! I know I want you."

"You don't know what you want. Tomorrow who knows you may want Finn again."

"I don't."

"You don't know."

"Stop! I know what I want."

**I can't wait around, 'til you're done  
**

"And once you figure out what you want I may not be here. I can't wait around for you."

"I'm not asking you to," Rachel replied, Quinn sighed sadly, hanging her head. Rachel walked in the other direction.

**I know she's tall and blonde**

At the end of the hall she met up with a girl around the same height as Quinn with the same color hair. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

**But I know, I'm the one**

Before walking off with the other blond, Rachel turned around once more looking back at Quinn. Quinn smiled sadly at her, before turning at walking in the other direction.

**You're in love with me n you just don't know it yet  
Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

"Why doesn't she just give it up already?" Santana asked.

"If I knew that don't you think I would have her?"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

Santana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If she doesn't see it then she's stupid because you are a prize Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled.

**That you're already in too deep n there's no goin' back, No oh  
How much longer are you gonna hide  
**

"Why do you keep running back to that girl?" Puck asked.

"Noah."

"Look I know she's beautiful and everything, but she isn't Quinn, Rachel."

"Nobody ever will be."

"She's standing there telling you she knows what she wants, which is you and you run the opposite direction."

**Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**

"Look girl," Mercedes started. "You better quit because you are going to lose her. She's going to give up if you don't give it up to her."

"Mercedes it isn't that easy."

"Bullshit," Puck said.

"Guys I know you are trying to help but."

**I know that she's beautiful**

"Rachel?" a blond girl stood in the doorway.

"Hey Abby."

"You ready?"

"Bye guys," Rachel smiled, Mercedes and Puck both shook their heads.

**But our love's inevitable  
**

"You guys are like meant to be. Just like Santana and I, although it took her forever to see that. Maybe Santana should talk to her."

"No. She needs to do this."

"Maybe she needs to be pushed."

"I've pushed her Santana. Maybe I've pushed her too hard."

"No she's just an idiot. You two belong together. I don't admit things like that but you guys are likely sickly sweet, which makes me gag, but you have a strong bond."

**You said 'don't ask me about her that's the rule  
It drives me crazy, just the thought of her under you**

"Is she as good as me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel slammed her locker, "You know not to ask me things like that."

"I just wanted to know."

"Leave it alone Quinn."

"It's a simple question."

"No it isn't."

"Why don't you just admit it."

"You know why. I'm with Abby. End of story."

"I make you smile. I haven't seen a true Rachel Berry smile since you two have been together. The only time I see one is when you are with me."

"I like her."

**Why don't you tell her about me  
Tell her the truth (honey)**

"Does she know?"

"Does she know what?"

"That you and I were together before you and her started dating."

"No she doesn't."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't need to."

"Because you're afraid that if you do tell her than things would become real and that your feelings for her don't even compare to what you feel for me."

**It would make things a whole lot easier for you and me**

"What I feel for you! You're just another ex, Quinn," Rachel lied.

"You're an awful liar. I'm not just another ex to you."

**You're in love with me, you just don't know it yet  
Everyone sees it, but you won't admit**

"You're the only one that doesn't see it."

"See what Quinn?" Rachel said her voce exhausted, tired of fighting.

**That you're already in too deep and there's no goin' back, No oh**

"You're throwing yourself into a relationship that isn't going anywhere. And it's not fair to her Rachel."

**How much longer are you gonna hide  
Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**

"And when you finally figure out what you want. It might be too late and you'll lose the greatest thing that you can ever have in your life."

"What? You?"

Quinn shook her head, "Love."

**I know that she's beautiful  
**

"Rachel? Are you ready?" Abby asked, standing behind Rachel.

Quinn replied, "She'll never be ready," she said, slamming her locker, walking away.

**But our love's inevitable  
**

"What's going on with your two?" Abby asked.

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is."

"Right," Abby said, not believing a word Rachel said.  
**  
And like the night turns to day  
And like the storm brings the rain  
Oh baby, it's inevitable**

The two girls stood outside Abby's car. Rachel felt the rain slowly start.

"I just want to go home."

"Are you sure. You've been talking about going to out all week."

"I know. I'm just tired."

"Ok well maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Rachel said softly. She watched Abby get into her car. The sky opened up and it began pouring, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Rachel stood in the rain, watching the car disappear.

**It's just a matter of time, until you and I will be together  
**

Quinn heard a knock at her door. She opened the door revealing a soaked Rachel. "Oh my goodness. What did you do walk here?"

Rachel shivered, "I stood in the rain for a while."

"Are you crazy?"

"I might be."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

Quinn wrapped a blanket around Rachel, "Do you want to shower and warm up."

Rachel shook her head.

**'Cuz you're in love with me and just don't know it yet  
**

She took a step closer to Quinn, "What are you," Quinn started, but was cut off when a pair of lips captured hers. Quinn brought her hands up to Rachel's neck, resting them, caressing her jaw line with her thumbs. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's waist, pushing her backward toward the couch. Quinn deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Their tongues slowly danced together, as if they were memorizing each other. Rachel slowly lowered Quinn to the couch. Quinn broke away from the kiss, as Rachel hovered above her. Quinn's hands moved from Rachel's neck, slowly down, over Rachel's breast, then her stomach, stopping at the hem of her shirt. Her hand slipped underneath the fabric, slowly moving back up, lifting the fabric, with ease Quinn threw the wet shirt to the floor. Rachel leaned down capturing Quinn's lips once again.

**Everyone sees it, but you won't admit  
That you're already in so deep and there's no goin' back  
**

Quinn broke the kiss once again, her eyes looking into Rachel. Searching for an answer to an unspoken question.

"I'm in love with you," Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it. I'm so in love with you." Quinn smiled, leaning up and capturing Rachel's lips, deepening the kiss. Soon all their clothes were strewn across the floor.

**And you're in love with me and just don't know it yet  
Everyone sees it, but you won't admit  
That you're already in so deep there's no goin' back  
**

"What are you going to do about Abby?" Quinn questioned, as the two lie naked underneath a blanket. Quinn's hand running up and down Rachel's bareback. Rachel head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

"We're over."

**How much longer are you gonna hide  
**

"I don't want to hide what I feel for you Quinn. I love you. You were right about her. I threw myself into this relationship that wasn't going anywhere. It just gave me something else to think about that wasn't you," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's neck.

**Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You were just in time," Quinn smile, bringing their lips together.

**Hey, I know she's beautiful**

"Abby I'm so sorry."

"Tell me if I can do something to change. I'll do it."

Rachel looked past Abby, Abby turned following Rachel's eyes as they landed on Quinn, who was laughing and smiling a small group of cheerleaders.

Later that afternoon the two girls stood in the bleachers, looking at an empty field.

"I love you," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," Quinn replied, placing her hands atop Rachel's.

**But our love's inevitable  
**

**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story! If you haven't read the update for my other story Breathless it's up! **  
**


End file.
